I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to high-speed packaging machinery and, more particularly, to an improved mechanism for use in a machine for making reclosable bags, the mechanism functioning to cut tin-tie strip material to desired lengths and to feed same to a bonding station where the cut length of tin-tie material is bonded to the bag as it passes through the high-speed packaging machine.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a co-pending patent application of James H. Klemesrud, Ser. No. 451,354, filed Dec. 30, 1982, (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,960) and assigned to applicant's assignee, there is described a high-speed packaging machine in which a preformed bag, filled with product, is transported along a path and in which a tin-tie strip is appended across the top of the bag, with the bag then being folded and the tin-tie strips being bent to effectively seal the bag. The cutting of the tin-tie ribbon or strip is accomplished by means of a scissors-like shear actuated by a power cylinder. The power cylinder is, itself, controlled by a photoelectric eye, such that the scissors mechanism operates in synchronism with bag passage.
The tin tie cut-off machanism of the Klemesrud application is suitable for many applications. However, where higher package feed rates are desired, this reciprocating scissors mechanism creates a bottleneck. Specifically, the feed mechanism and the shear arrangement of the Klemesrud application necessarily must operate on an intermittent basis so that the scissor blade performs its cutting function with the bag and tin-tie strip at rest. This is because the scissor blade moves through an arc which is transverse to the direction of motion of the bag.
The tin-tie cut-off mechanism of the present invention obviates this problem and permits the tin-tie ribbon to be severed without having to interrupt the travel of the bag along its conveyor. Thus, the mechanism of the present invention allows a significant increase in the "packages per minute" throughput of the bag sealing machine.